A wild chase
by Boogie
Summary: Sirius' birthday is bound to be eventful


**A Challenge from BurpingBubbles.**

**Was to contain: Peter playing with a balloon and the Marauders getting lost in the forbidden forest after chasing a crisp packet.**

**--------------**

Today, believe it or not, was Sirius Blacks birthday.

Finally after months of waiting Sirius leaped up at 5 am peachy as ever and started singing and doing a slightly reversed victory dance.

"It's my birthday, It's my birthday," He sang as he went from each of the sleeping boys in the dorm screaming in their ears "But not YOUR birthday,"

That sure did wake them up.

"What do you mean it's not my-" James started offended, "I mean happy birthday mate,"

"Thank you," Sirius said bowing,

"Why do you have to wake us up at 5 am each year?" Remus growled into his pillow, "_Each_ bloody year?"

"Cause, _it's my birthday, it's my birthday _and not YOURS!" Sirius sang doing the dance again which shouldn't really be called a victory dance, more like a…oh well I'm sticking to victory dance.

Peter on the other hand was under his bed quivering with fear holding onto his teddy bear (named Frederic). Poor boy was often a bit tense when it came to loud noises. Especially Sirius doing the loud noises.

"Peter get out from there," James said as he sleepily sat up, "You're scaring Ogie bogie,"

"Squeak," Was all Peter let out as he did a strange from of a jump hitting his head on the bed and squeaked again positive that it had been the Ogie Bogie hurting him and rushed from underneath there with a greater speed then any of the other three boys could've imagine possible for such a chubby boy.

"James stop teasing Wormtail," Remus said rolling his eyes though that was a bit of a pointless act since he still had his faced buried in the pillow.

Sirius was still wiggling around doing a combination of singing and shouting his own version of it's my birthday.

"Happy birthday to me, all the present to me, and I am not sharing, 'cause they're all MINE!"

"Padfoot that doesn't rhyme," James said putting his glasses on and sighed with relief as the world became once again safe and clear.

"So? It's my birthday" Sirius said with a pout.

"I'm going back to sleep," Remus said. Peter and James fell asleep soon after leaving Sirius sulking in the corner.

"Now I'll lose hours of my birthday just because they want to sleep! Merlin!" Sirius muttered to himself, he thought them to be very ungrateful since he had intended on waking them up much earlier but with the sheer goodness of his heart he let them sleep in, "Not even a thank you," Sirius mumbled and yawned.

Slowly he himself fell asleep.

----------

At 10 am Remus, James and Peter were surrounding Sirius' bed with balloons and presents in their hands. And of course a cake. Mustn't forget the big chocolate cake. Just like they had done last year.

"Sirius WAKE UP!" Remus and James screamed. Peter twitched.

"No," Sirius mumbled waving his hand sleepily around as if to push them away.

"We've got presents," Remus tempted,

Sirius muttered something inaudible and pulled his pillow over his head.

"And a chocolate cake," James said,

Sirius jolted up wide-awake.

"Did you say… _chocolate_ cake?" Sirius asked nearly drooling.

"Here you go," James said giving Sirius the cake.

Sirius being the dog he was slammed his head into the cake and started eating.

Remus and James shared disgusted looks. Peter on the other hand was staring fascinated at the yellow balloon that Remus was holding.

"I want my presents," Sirius said as soon as he was done eating and had wiped his face in the sheets.

"Of course," Peter handed him the presents.

"Parents," Sirius mumbled and threw that one into the fire, "fan girls," these ones went through the window, "Ah there you are," He said as he held up the three presents from the three boys around him.

"A book?" Sirius said as he opened the one from Remus, "Aw… eh you shouldn't have,"

"It's not a book!" Remus said annoyed, "It's a day planer, about time you started scheduling,"

"Whatever," Sirius mumbled as he opened the present from James.

"The snitch?"

"Yeah but I eh… kinda have to give it back to Madam Hooch later," James said rubbing his neck,

"But aw you gave me the snitch! Your beloved snitch," Sirius said giving the snitch an awed look.

"Yeah, well you know," James said shrugging,

"Open mine!" Peter squeaked,

"Wonder what it is this year," He mumbled.

See Peter had quite the history for giving pointless gifts. Last year James had received a fork and later on Remus had received a bottle of milk.

Sirius quickly ripped the present open but froze as he saw the contents.

"How… how did you know?" He asked giving Peter a dumbfound look, "That's my favourite snack!" He added to Remus and James wide-eyed.

"A Crisp packet?" Remus asked

"Yeah! Thanks Wormtail!" He said

"It _is _your birthday," Peter said scuffing his toe looking embarrassed but happy with himself.

"I know but this is too much!" Sirius said pointing at the packet,

Remus and James gave Peter looks of envy, their gifts were supposed to be the best!

Peter however had lost himself in starring at the yellow balloon.

"Oi! It's… it's _moving_!" Sirius hollered pointing at the crisp packet that had just jumped off of the bed and was on its way out of the dorm, "Get back here!"

The students in the common room looked up shocked as a crisp packet skipped by followed by Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin all clad in their pyjamas.

Since it was a Sunday and nobody had anything better to do they decided to follow and picked up their forks and torches that had conveniently been lying around and ran after the Marauders.

The poor little crisp packet was terrified and increased its speed all the while thoughts of how unfair the world was flashed in it's potato chip mind.

Mean while Peter was still up in the dorm and had barely noticed the departure of his friends, he was still staring at the big yellow balloon.

"So…" He said narrowing his eyes at the balloon, "You new here?"

James, Remus, Sirius and the rest of the cavalry darted through hallway after hallway and descended stairways after stairways in their chase after the crisp packet.

The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were in the Great Hall eating breakfast as they saw the Gryffindors run past.

After a short silence the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws held their goblets and cold chicken legs high and hollered as if they were going to war and ran after them.

The Slytherins exchanged bewildered looks all with but one thought in mind; They've all gone mad.

The first years took no notice of this thought crossing their mind and raised their spoons and chased after the rest of the people. Soon the rest of the Slytherins except Draco and his big buffoons (Who somehow had gotten in to the 70's) followed with various foods raised in their hand.

"They've gone mad," Draco spoke aloud but realised that it had been a waste of breath since he was utterly alone, "Stupid baboons, who needs them" He sulked and silently cursed Crabbe and Goyle for being part of such madness.

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed, picked up his shoe raised it aloft and went hollering after them.

Up in the Gryffindor tower Peter sat all alone and was still staring at the balloon.

As if to see it move he poked it. And he poked it again.

Giving a small giggle he kept on poking it, oblivious to the chase that was going on in the other end of the castle.

James and Sirius had barely noticed the herd of people behind them and were running after the packet like a couple of lunatics, screaming and cursing and sometimes even sweet-talking.

"Come on little Packet of crisps," Sirius yelled over the hollers from the herd behind, "I promise I'll eat you quick,"

"Yeah I'll help even!" James shouted. The crisp packet only seemed to quicken its pace and Sirius whacked James over the head.

"You keep away from my chips!" He screamed,

James and Sirius stared at each other, then at the packet then back to each other.

They quickened their pace both determined on getting the packet first.

Suddenly the packet was gone.

"Where did it go?" James screamed looking behind every tree and under every stone.

"When did we reach the forest?" Sirius yelled bemused,

The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors seemed to lose interest as the thing they had been chasing (few exactly knew _what _they had been chasing) had disappeared and dropped their torches, forks, spoons, foods and shoe and started disappointed to walk back to the castle.

Remus walked back to with some of his Ravenclaw acquainted History of magic classmates. He himself had grown quite tired of the chase and was a bit concerned what Peter was doing.

Peter was of course still poking the yellow balloon and found it highly entertaining.

Until the balloon suddenly went PUFF and wheezed through the room until all air was out and it fell pathetically onto the window still.

Peter stood flabbergast for a moment before running over to the remaining parts of the once big yellow balloon. A loud _noo_ could be heard squeaked all the way to the Great Hall.

"I GOTCHA!" Sirius screamed at the top of his longs just as James had eyed the crisp packet and both jumped at it.

They stood for a moment both holding the packet and staring into each other's eyes contemplating on how to make the other one let go.

"Oh let's just share it," Sirius finally said and James happily agreed.

After a while of munching James broke the silence,

"You know how to get back right?"

"Eh…" was Sirius' only response.

**A/N: **I know, yet another one of my silly oneshots. Hope you liked it!

**Review! **-Boogie


End file.
